


A visit from the trickster god

by sunflowershipping



Series: I didn't sign up for this baggage of angst and suffering! [15]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Original Character(s), Other, ambrogio - Freeform, ambrogio feels awkward when hermes comes to camp, ancient greece flashback, jace - Freeform, jace and ambrogio wear matching clothes, jace makes apollo a flowercrown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowershipping/pseuds/sunflowershipping
Summary: During valentines day, Apollo is feeling a little bit down but that doesn't stop a certain trickster god from visiting him.





	A visit from the trickster god

**Author's Note:**

> I only own my ocs Jace and Ambrogio! hope you enjoy!

Jace watched as his daddy was planting some hyacinth flowers in the ground outside his cabin while he watched peeking through the cabin door. “Daddy..” Jace said as he walked out of the cabin door. “Yeah? What is it, Jace?” Said Apollo with his brown curly hair glowing in the sunlight like a halo was hovering over it.

 

“what are you doing?” He Asked as he leans his head towards the hyacinth flowers that Apollo just planted into the ground. “I’m planting some of papa’s flowers.” Said Apollo as Jace noticed how his voice wavered when he was talking about his papa.

  
  
Jace turned his head and raised his hand up and patted Apollo’s curly hair. “Don’t cry, daddy! I’ll make you a pretty flower crown for valentine’s day so that you don’t feel sad!” He said with a smile on his face.   
  


                                                                                                           —————————————  
  
  
When Apollo heard this coming out of Jace’s mouth, he was pulled back into a memory.  
  
  
_Apollo watched as a toddler Jace running towards him with his arms outstretched. He watched as his lover hyacinth was behind Jace sitting on the grass as he watched Jace run towards him while hyacinth was smiling. Apollo watched as Jace tripped on his chiton and fell on his face._  
  
Apollo walked over to Jace and picked him up in his arms as he hears Jace begin to cry and tears well up in this eyes. “Shh..it’s alright Jace. Don’t cry! Daddy will make you better” said Apollo as he held Jace in his arm while he lifted up his free hand. A soft glow enveloped Jace’s forehead as Apollo watched the small cut disappear. Apollo watched as Jace looked up at him with his violet colored eyes. “What is it, my little healer?” He asked with a smile on his face. “D-dada.” said Jace with an adorable sweet smile on his face.  
  
  
Apollo is pulled out of the memory as he hears Jace’s friend Ambrogio run towards them. Once the little 6-year old caught up with them, Apollo took in Ambrogio’s appearance. Ambrogio was wearing the same matching clothes as Jace. It was a white hooded short sleeved shirt with Capri shorts and some gray high tops.

 

Jace had said that they got the clothes in Hong Kong when they were visiting and said that it was from a cartoon show from Japan called ‘Seraph’ something and that the clothes were what the 2 main characters were wearing in the first episode. Ambrogio had medium length blonde hair, emerald colored eyes and freckles across the bridge of his nose and a trickster look in his eyes that reminded him of his younger brother Hermes because Ambrogio was his son that was able to be reborn.  
  
  
“Is there something you need Ambrogio?” Said Apollo as he watched Ambrogio look up at him with his emerald green eyes.

 

Apollo remembers that when he couldn’t bring Jace back and when he told Ambrogio this, he remembers the screaming and crying that Ambrogio did as he stabbed Apollo repeatedly and called him a monster for not being able to bring back Jace from the dead.

  
  
“I just want to tell Jace that it’s time for arts and crafts,” said Ambrogio as he looked at him.  Jace grabs Ambrogio’s hand and starts dragging him to the arts and crafts cabin. “Come on Amphi!” Said Jace as Apollo watched Ambrogio trying to get out of Jace’s grip.

 

“ I can walk you know!” yelled Ambrogio as his cheeks turn a slight pink as he tries to pull away from Jace’s grip. “ I know! Oh, and daddy, I’ll be back later to give you your flower crown!” Said Jace as Apollo watches them walk away.

  
  
                                                                                                ———————————————-

  
  
A few hours later in the afternoon, Apollo sits down on the sand at the beach as he watches the waves ebb and flow. “Why are you all mopey today ‘pollo.” Said a voice next to him.

Apollo turns his head to his left and sees his little brother Hermes in his track clothes with his curly blond hair and baby blue eyes that said that he just stole something from Aphrodite.  Apollo watched as Hermes sat down next to him and he let out a sigh. “What did you steal again Hermes?” Said Apollo.

 

“What would make you think I stole something, dear brother!” Said Hermes with a fake gasp. Apollo just gives Hermes a look that said ‘I know you Hermes’ and Hermes gave him a grin as he takes out a small box of chocolates. “This is Aphrodite’s. you know that right?” Said Apollo.   
  
  
He watches as Hermes nods his head and put the chocolate back into his pocket. “So What are you doing here Hermes?” Asked Apollo as he watches the waves go to and fro.

 

“I just came to see how you are doing. being mortal and all!” Said Hermes. Apollo turned his head to Hermes to say how it was torture being mortal when a voice called his name.

  
  
“Daddy!” Said Jace as he runs towards them with Ambrogio following behind him. Once Jace and Ambrogio get to them, Jace holds out a flower crown made out of buttercups to Apollo as he looks at Hermes. “Aww! I didn’t get to make you one, Hermes!” Said Jace as his cheeks puff out in a pout.

 

Hermes lets out a laugh at this and pats the sand next to him for Ambrogio to sit next to him and Jace follows the same thing and walks over the Apollo’s side and sits down.  
  
  
“W-what are you doing here, daddy?” Said Ambrogio nervously as he starts fiddling with his hands as he looks up at Hermes. “I just came to see how you were doing at camp. Also because I don’t want to face Aphrodite now since I stole her chocolate” said Hermes as he patted Ambrogio’s head.

 

Ambrogio just nods his head as he leans his head on Hermes’s arm. “Are you tired, Jace?” Asked Apollo as he watched Jace do the same.

 

Jace gave Apollo a sleepy nod as he rests his head on Apollo’s arm and falls asleep as Apollo looks to Hermes’s side and watches as Ambrogio does the same as he falls asleep on Hermes’s arm.   
  
  
Hermes grabs the flower crown out of Apollo’s hand and puts it on Apollo’s curly brown hair. “There! Now you can’t be all sad and mopey anymore, ‘pollo!” Said Hermes with a grin on his face as he holds Ambrogio close to his body.   
  
  
Apollo feels himself let out a small laugh at this and Hermes just grins at him. 


End file.
